New Life
by Shiina Tamai
Summary: Feather leaves her home to start a new life in another town. She soon finds just how difficult it can be. Sorry, I'm not very good at writting descriptions.
1. New Life

**A/N:** I'm not too good at writing stuff like this, so I hope people like this. Please be kind, and ignore it if I make a spelling or grammar mistake, I'm not too good with either.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Animal Crossing or Animal Crossing: Wild World. I no not own Tom Nook, Rover, or Puddles. I do not own Prontera, I only borrowed the name, but I do own Feather and this plot.

* * *

Feather sat on the train, staring out the window into the distance. Her cheek resting on her palm, elbow resting on the ede of the window pane, eyes glazed over as rain pelted the train window.

"Hey, Mind if I sit here? I promise I won't fall asleep, tumble onto you and start drooling on your shirt!"

Feather raised her eyes to see who had spoken. There stood a purple cat with crimson eyes.

"Sure" Feather replied, her voice showed no emotion. She went back to staring out the window into the distance.

_I wonder if this rain will stop…_

"So what's your name?" asked the cat, who had made himself comfy on the seat opposite Feather.

"Feather…" she really wasn't paying much attention. She hadn't exactly wanted to leave her home.

"Nice to meet you Feather! I'm Rover!" he said cheerfully.

_What the hell is he so happy about?_

She acknowledged his words with a nod.

"So where are you headed?"

"Prontera"

"Really? I know someone from there; he says it's a nice place"

"That's good to know"

"Are you alright…?"

"…No…"

Rover looked confused, Feather still gazed out the window, not exactly caring.

"So, tell me, why are you going to Prontera?" asked Rover, trying to break the silence.

"I have no choice; I got kicked out of my hometown. Prontera was the only place with train tickets left" she replied, remembering she had been told she had gotten the last ticket left to go **anywhere** on the train.

"So you're moving?"

"You could say that"

"By yourself?"

"Yep"

Another silence. Feather lifted a hand and brushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes. Still staring out into the distance. The scenery was starting to get greener and the rain was slowly laying off.

"So where are you going to be living?"

"I don't know… I haven't got that far yet"

"You're moving and you don't have anywhere to stay!?"

"That's pretty much it"

"Hold on one sec, I might be able to fix that"

Feather looked up in surprise, she hadn't been expecting that. Rover jumped off the seat and walked off down the isle to the cabin at the end. He opened the door and Feather caught glimpse of a phone before he shut it again.

_He's going to find a place for me to live…? No one's ever done anything like that for me before…_

It was a few minutes before Rover came back to his seat.

"All done! A friend of mine says he has a few houses available, he said you could stay in one! How does that sound?"

"You did that?" Feather raised her eyes to meet the cats', amazed that he actually **did** arrange a place for her to stay.

"Yep! The house is apparently a little small and under-furnished, but it should be alright!" he said with a smile

"… Thank you… very much… you have no idea how much help this is" Feather gave the cat a small smile before returning to look out the window. What she saw amazed her. It had completely ceased, and the landscape was green as far as Feather could see. There were a few trees dotted around the landscape, and part of a river was visible.

_Where are we? Is this what Prontera looks like?_

The train slowed to a stop, and Feather's question was answered.

"Well I guess its goodbye! I hope you enjoy yourself in Prontera!" said the cat with a smile.

"Thanks again, see you around" said Feather, returning the smile, before standing up and making her way through the isle to the exit. She could feel the nerves building up; she'd never seen Prontera before. Actually, she'd never left her hometown before. Feather stepped outside, and bright sunlight shone in her face. Feather raised her arm to shield her eyes and was surprised at what she saw.

It was just like the scene she had seen on the train. Green ground everywhere, and a dirt path going through it leading to the houses. Trees bearing fruit were located in seemingly random places, but it was effective nonetheless. It was beautiful, everything about it.

_Why didn't people ever say there were places like this?_

Feather made her way to the edge of the train station, where a monkey, who apparently was the conductor of the train, was unloading bags from a compartment. Feather found the small bag that was hers, inside it was everything she owned… she didn't own much. It was mostly just clothes Feather made her way back to the other side of the station and climbed down the steps. No sooner had she reached the bottom of the staircase than she was approached by a brown raccoon wearing a blue apron with a leaf on it.

"Feather, I presume? Yes… yes… Rover said you'd be here! He said you are in need of a home?"

Feather stared at the raccoon.

"I'm sorry… who are you?" she asked confused.

"Oh, forgive me!" The raccoon said with a laugh, "my name is Nook, Tom Nook! I run a shop called 'Nook's Cranny', pleased to meet you!"

Feather was amazed at how fast this raccoon could talk.

"I'm Feather, so what's this about a house…?"

"Oh yes! The house! The house! I'll show you! Please follow me!"

With that, Tom Nook ran off down the path coming from the train station. Feather just stood there for a second, then came to her senses and ran after him trying not to loose him.

Feather was chasing the raccoon for about five minutes, before he stopped inside a little circle of houses, each with its own colour roof.

"Every one of these houses is vacant, so you can choose which one you like"

Feather stood there gasping for breath. She really needed to get fit. She gazed at all the houses, and decided she didn't really care which one she lived in. She pointed to the nearest house.

"Can I please have that one?" She asked wearily

"But of course! That will be 10 000 bells!"

She froze; she didn't have that kind of money, all her money had gone into her train ticket.

"I-I don't have any money…" Feather admitted, her voice shaking

"Not to worry! You can pay off the loan over time! You can work at my shop if you wish!"

"Um... okay... is it okay if I start work tomorrow...?"

"Of course! I will leave you in peace then! Enjoy your home!"

Tom Nook ran off in, what Feather was guessing to be, the direction of his shop. Feather turned and gazed at the house. It was small, with a red roof. She was about to walk inside when she heard a voice.

"Hello Miss Feather! Going inside are you? Is there anything you require?"

Feather jumped back in shock and stood there frozen for a few seconds wondering who had just said that. There was no one else around…

"Is something wrong Miss Feather?"

She slowly looked down to the ground to see a small pot-like creature with black holes for eyes and a mouth.

"W-what **are** you!?"

"I'm your Gyroid"

"I-I see…"

_I think I'm going mental_

Feather went to move again, but realised she no longer had her bag. She looked around about saw it about three metres from where she was standing. Sighing, she walked over and picked it up. Watching the Gyroid carefully, she opened the door to the house and went inside. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, breathing deeply. Now what? She tossed her bag to the side and looked around at her room. It was empty except for a wooden box with a notepad sitting atop it, and a radio that looked like it didn't work. There were wooden floorboards and wooden walls. Not exactly the best place to be but still… it was a house.

My_ house…_

She looked at her bag; there was nothing of importance in it so she decided not to bother unpacking it. She walked over to the wooden box; it only took her four steps to get from one side of the room to the other. She sat down beside it, back against the wall. Feather reached over and picked up the notepad and the pencil sitting beside it. She looked at the writing on the front cover of the notepad.

_College Rule_

She opened it up to the first page, and began to think of things write out on list of things she would need to find money for in the next few days.

_Food? Not particularly… the trees sprout oranges, lots of them. It won't be much variety, but it'll do for now._

_Water? No, the river looks safe to drink from. All I'd need is something to keep the water in…_

_A bed? Definitely. I can't just sleep on the floor._

_New carpet and wallpaper? Yes, that would make it much more bearable to live in this place._

_A Wardrobe of some form? I'll need something to keep my clothes in. Even a dresser would do it._

She sat there, thinking for a second. And then it occurred to her.

_New clothes. I need new clothes. I don't want to wear the ones I brought with me. I need new clothes…_

Feather felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and put the notepad back on the box. Her vision was blurred. She closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest. It was only just now that it occurred to her:

Her parents had packed everything they could find into a bag, shoved it into her hands and given her money. They had rushed her to the train station and told her to go somewhere. Anywhere. And then they had run off, back in the direction of their home. Feather had wanted to follow, but found she didn't have the guts to find out what was wrong. She had caught the only available train out of her home. And now she was far away… here… in Prontera. With no idea if she would ever see her home, or her family ever again.

_No idea what happened… no idea what's happening right now… no idea what's going to happen… I want to go home…_

It was nightfall by the time Feather opened her eyes. She was lying cured up on the floor.

_I must've fallen asleep…_

Her throat was dry, and she could hear crickets chirping. She slowly stood up and dusted off her dress. She walked over to the door and flicked the light switch to reveal the plain room once again.

_I need a drink… no one should be awake at night time so it should be okay…_

Feather slowly grasped the door handle and twisted it. She pushed the door open quietly… not quite knowing who she was trying to hide from.

"Hello Miss Feather! Fine evening isn't it! Is there anything you require?"

Feather was suddenly reminded of why she had opened the door so quietly, and glared at the Gyroid. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked off into the night. She could hear the Gyroid behind her, and ignored it.

"So you don't require anything? Well have I nice outing Miss Feather!"

_That is definitely going to get annoying_

She walked east-ish. Well that's where she thought she was going anyways. Feather could hear the sound of water getting closer. The river was only mere metres from where she was standing. She kneeled down and cupped her hands to hold the water. Feather raised the water to her mouth and drank it, silently hoping she didn't get poisoned from this. She repeated this a few times until she was done. Feather stood up again and looked around. There was only moonlight shining to guide her back to her house. Feather turned to the direction she had come and took a few steps before she was stopped.

"I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name, splish?"

Feather turned to her left to see a red frog standing there. It looked like a she… it was wearing a pink dress with hearts on it.

"I'm Feather. I just moved in today" she replied, her voice was choked up. She cleared her throat hoping it would help a little.

"I'm Puddles, splish! Do you like it here in Prontera? I've lived here for three years now, splish!"

"Well I don't exactly know yet… I 'm still getting used to things."

"Aww… Don't be that way, splish! You'll love it here once you get settled!"

"Err… sure… so what are you doing out so late?" Feather was eager to change the subject.

"It's 11 o'clock! Did you know that, splish? NUMBERS! YAAAAAAAAAAY! I like the number 11 so I stayed up until 11 o'clock, splish!"

Feather laughed, she had to admit, this Puddles was pretty amusing…

"Well I'm kind of tired, do you mind if I go get some sleep? Can we talk in the morning?"

"Sure Feather! Good night, splish!"

With that the frog ran off in the opposite direction. Feather stood there for a second, before making her way back to her house again.

When she reached her front door again, she ignored the voice of the Gyroid and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it in an attempt to block out its noise. It worked. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered the energetic Puddles.

_Is everyone here like that? If so... this might not be so bad after all…_

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know how long it will be until I update this, hopefully soon. Please leave a review. It'll help me improve this fanfic.


	2. Working for Nook

**A/N:** Okies, I'm gonna get off my ass and write the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

­ 

Feather opened her eyes and looked up at the window. A bright light was showing through. She sighed and stood up.

_I must've fallen asleep… oh; I have to work for Tom Nook today… not good_

She looked around for a means of telling the time, but she really had no idea what she was looking for.

_I'm just gonna take a guess and say it's 8:00_

She walked the few steps to the door and swung it open with quite some force.

"Good morning Miss Feather! Is there anything you require?" It seemed louder this time

She was slowly getting used to ignoring the annoying Gyroid. Feather suddenly stopped a few steps away from the strange creature.

_I have no idea where Nook's Cranny is_

She turned, hating the idea of this.

"Gyroid!"

"Yes Miss Feather?"

"Tell me how to get to Tom Nook's shop!"

"It is in acre 'A-1' Miss Feather"

"Wha…?" Feather had no idea what the Gyroid meant; she hadn't even been here 24 hours yet.

"Acre A-1, Prontera is divided into acres to describe where things are to make it easy! You are currently in acre C-2, although the lines that divide the acres are invisible, you just assume where you are and find your way to where you need to be, go north, and then west for a bit!"

"Would it have been possible for you to tell me that last bit **before** all that other useless crap?"

Feather walked away, not caring about the Gyroid's shouts in return to the question.

_North… and then west for a bit… 'A bit' better not be to long_

Following the directions, Feather headed north, or at least what she thought was north. She was heading towards the train station. She couldn't help but wonder what she would have to do whilst working for Nook, but at least it would help pay off her debt for her house.

When she reached the train station, Feather thought back to what the Gyroid had said and headed west. She noticed a small run down building. It seemed to be made of wood. Feather guessed that was where she needed to go and quickened her pace. She saw Nook walk out the front and place a sign on the nearby ground. When Feather reached the shop, she read the sign.

"Double bells day"

_What the hell does that mean…?_

Feather turned to face the shop. It was rundown and old. There was a sign reading 'Nook's Cranny' that seemed to have been hand written by Nook himself. She thought of knocking before she entered, but decided against it and opened the door.

The place was even worse inside. There were spider webs in every corner of there shop, and the wood seemed to be rotting.

_You've got to be kidding me_

"Ah! Feather! Are you here to work?" The raccoon ran over to her

"Umm… yeah"

"Good! Good! Are you all ready to get started now?"

"I think so"

"Okay then, before you start work put this uniform on!"

Tom Nook handed her a bundle of clothing. Feather inspected it; it was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen.

"Must I?"

"Yes! Worker's regulations you see! Just talk to me once you're finished!"

Feather walked out of the shop so she could examine the outfit in the light. It wasn't that bad, but t looked too much like Nook's uniform for her liking. She reluctantly pulled the uniform on and walked back inside.

"I'm finished, what now"

"Ah yes, yes. Well now I would like you to brighten up the outside of the shop! Plant these flowers and trees for me!" Nook ran over the Feather once again and shoved some bags into her hands, "Hurry up now!"

Feather once again left the shop; she let the bags fall to the ground and kneeled down over to the left of the shop, and it was a little bare over there, so she picked up one of the bags and examined it. Ripping it open, Feather turned it upside down and let the seeds fall out onto the ground. A bunch of Orange flowers appeared seconds later.

_Great. Things grow at an abnormal rate._

She ripped open the remaining bags of flower seeds and watched the flowers appear. She then reached for the two seedlings, and planted them. Feather stood up and dusted the dirt off her clothes. She walked back into the shop.

"I'm finished" she announced.

"Okay, then go and introduce yourself to the people of Prontera, my customers!"

With a nod, Feather turned and left. She had no idea where no head first, so she headed south, away from the shop. It wasn't long before she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Feather! Whatya doing, splish!?"

Feather turned to see Puddles running towards her. Feather couldn't help but smile.

"Heya!" she called in return, waving to the frog.

"Long time no see, splish!"

"Really? I saw you last night remember?"

"But it's a long time to me, splish!"

"Well then that kind of makes sense" Feather laughed

"So what're you doing, splish?"

"Working for Tom Nook, he's got me introducing myself to everyone in town"

"Can I come with you? I have nothing to do, splish!"

"Sure, do you know your way around though? Because I have no idea where I'm going"

"Of course, splish, come with me!"

Feather followed Puddles around town for a while, talking to all the residents. When they had met everyone, Puddles took Feather back to the store and they said their goodbyes. Feather once again entered the store.

"I'm finished!"

"Are you sure you introduced yourself to everyone?"

"Yes, everyone, I'm **very** sure"

"Okay, then deliver this shovel to Puddles, she wanted one."

Feather took the shovel and nodded, quickly exiting the store hoping Puddles didn't get to far away.

"Puddles!" She called out seeing the frog off to the right. She began to run after her.

Puddles turned and Feather felt relief flood through her.

"Here, Nook wanted me to deliver this to you" she said gasping for breath.

"Thanks Feather, splish!"

"No problem, I've got to go back now. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Feather turned and made her way back to the store for what seemed like the hundredth time this day.

"Oh good! You're back! Okay, I need you to write a letter to Amelia and inform her of an upcoming sale, can you do that?" Nook handed her a piece of paper.

Feather took it with a nod, and went to leave.

"Wait, here's a map so you can find your way to the post office!"

Nook handed her a map. Feather examined it. It was divided up into acres.

_Damn Gyroid_

"Thanks" replied Feather

She made her way east, that was were the map said the post office was. She noticed a big building.

_Thank god not all the places here are as bad as Nook's Cranny_

Feather stood outside, and quickly scrawled something onto a piece of paper.

Dear Amelia,

There is a sale on at

Nook's Cranny, it would

be appreciated it you came,

there are great deals.

From Feather

Feather shoved the letter into an envelope and walking inside the building. There was a pelican standing behind a glass window. Feather walked up to her.

"Welcome to the Post Office, how may I be of assistance?"

The pelican had a friendly tone about her.

"I'd like to post a letter"

"Of course, do you have it with you?"

Feather handed her the letter. The pelican took it off her and placed it on the shelf behind for mailing.

"Thank you!"

"Umm… what's your name" Feather asked out of interest.

"Pelly, and by sister who takes the night shifts is Phyllis! And you are?"

"Feather"

"Pleased to meet you Feather!"

"You to"

Both of them smiled.

"I have to get back to work, bye"

"Bye Feather! Drop by soon!"

Feather left, and though of not going back to Nook's Cranny, but made her way there nonetheless.

"I've got an axe here for you, deliver it to Stinky."

Feather nodded and left. She knew where Stinky's house was, but she didn't want to go there. She had hated the cat since she first met him.

_He's annoying… almost as annoying as that bloody Gyroid that sits outside my door!_

Feather headed over to Stinky's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it!?" came a demanding voice

"I have a delivery for you!"

The door opened. Feather the axe out to him and he snatched it off her. Stinky slammed the door in her face. Feather turned and left, not wanting to be around any longer than she had to. When she reached Nook's Cranny again, she was relieved to hear what Nook said.

"Okay, this is your last task. Get it done, come back to me and we'll sort out payment"

"Okay!"

"Write a message on the bulletin board and advertising my shop"

Feather gave a small nod and ran back to the area in which her house was located. She had seen the notice board there. She quickly wrote the message and then ran back to the store.

"I'm finished!"

"That was quick; I'm just working out payment"

There was silence for a second, and then Nook looked at her.

"After all the work you've done, it all amounts to… 1 200 bells, and I'll keep that as payment for your debt. You now owe only 8 800 bells!"

Feather sighed, she still had no money. Well at least her debt was getting paid off.

"Okay, is that it or is there something else I have to do?"

"That's it! You can leave now! It's getting dark so you should go home soon!"

"I will. Thank you"

Feather left the shop, not wanting to come back.

_I'm finished working… I'M FINISHED WORKING!!!!!!!!_

Feather couldn't help but grin as she made her way back to her house using the map. The sky was dark and the crickets were chirping. She was still wearing the work uniform, she didn't wan to take it off and put her old dress on.

"Good evening Miss Feather! Is there anything you require?"

Feather went inside, locking the door as a just incase.

She had grabbed an orange from one of the trees to eat. She hadn't eaten for two days now. Once she had finished, Feather went to sit down near the wooden box again, and drifted off to sleep.

_Tomorrow… I'm free… to make my life the way I want it…_

* * *

**A/N: **I know Gyroid's don't talk like that, but I say they do for the moment. I'll try to get the third chapter done soon. Please forgive me for this chapter's utter crapness.  



	3. Informed

**A/N: **Thanks anyone to who left a review! I appreciate it! I'm hoping to make this chapter a little better than last one.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

All Feather could hear was someone banging on the door, it had woken her up. The noise echoed throughout her tiny house. 

_I swear, if it's that Gyroid somehow finding another way to annoy me…_

She had been standing in front of the door for a while now, debating in her mind whether to open it or not. She didn't know if Gyroid's were capable of moving around, it could be someone she wanted to talk to, but it didn't matter.

Finally, Feather let out a sigh and pulled open the door.

"Good morning Miss Feather! Is there anything you require?"

"Heya Feather, splish!" Puddles drowned out everything the Gyroid said after that.

"Come inside, I don't want to hear this thing any longer than I have to"

Puddles walked into the house, it was still under-furnished. Feather slammed the door shut after her.

"Wow, you sure could do with some more stuff for your house, splish!"

"I know, it's only been a week, I haven't had much time or money to get some furniture"

Puddles turned to face her.

"Well it's your lucky day, splish! I'm giving you my Classic Bed! Isn't it funny how being bad with money can be rewarding, splish?"

Feather just smiled, she couldn't help it. Puddles was always like this.

"Thank you, I appreciate this"

"No problem, splish!"

Feather looked down at the leaf Puddles had handed her, she still wasn't used to the way things worked around here in Prontera, but life was definitely getting better. Much better.

"Did you hear, splish? There's someone new moving into town!"

Feather looked up, surprised.

"Really? What's their name?"

"Zelos, he's from Alberta, splish!"

Feather thought for a moment, she had heard of Alberta, it was supposed to be a dump. It was one of the places she had thought of going to when she left.

"So he's human then?"

"Yep, splish! I heard he's moving into one of the houses in this acre, splish!"

"Wow, do you know when he's getting here?"

"Tomorrow! Tom Nook told me, splish!"

"I see… is he coming by train of ferry?'

"Train! No one really comes to Prontera by ferry any more, splish!"

Puddles seemed excited about this new person, but then again, Puddles was always excited about **something**.

"Well I've got to go meet Bob, I'll se you later Feather! You might want to get a fishing rod to! Then you can earn some money, and eat something, splish!"

"I will, thanks Puddles! Bye"

"Bye bye!"

Puddles closed the door behind her, leaving Feather alone once again.

_Someone new… I wonder why he's coming here. Puddles didn't mention any family coming with him either, maybe he's just like me…_

Feather shook her head and her attention returned to the leaf Puddles had handed her. She dropped it on the floor, and a large bed sprang up in its place. Feather pushed it into the top right corner of her room, and then jumped onto it. It was so nice having something comfortable; she had been sleeping on the floor for a week. Feather closed her eyes, not wanting to move from the spot she was in, but slowly pushed herself off the bed and stood up.

_I need a fishing rod, but how can I get one with no money? Maybe Nook will buy shells off me? He bought them off Bob that time…_

Feather left her house,

"Good morning Miss Feather! Is there anyt—"

Feather picked up the Gyroid and threw it as far as she could. She couldn't help but laugh as the voice faded away. She knew it would somehow reappear in front of her door, but it was entertaining for the moment.

Feather made her way down to the beach, crossing the river bridge on the way. It was a nice day, sunny, a bit to hot, but nice nonetheless. Feather began to walk along the beach, picking up whatever shells she could find. The large stone wall that marked the border of Prontera was clearly in sight, and Feather was about to make her way up to Nook's Cranny, when she say something odd. A large green-ish brown object. She picked it up. It was a coconut. With a smile, she placed it in the large bag in which she was storing the shells in.

_I think I might plant it later, add some more interesting greenery._

--

Later that night, Feather lay on her bed, writing down the events of the month into the college rule. She was copying all the upcoming events of Prontera from a list Puddles had given her. First on that list was tomorrow, when 'Zelos' would come to Prontera.

Feather had saved enough money to buy a fishing rod, as well as Classic Carpet, which really brightened up the room. Tom Nook had had some in stock. Her fishing rod lay in the cornet, next to a tank with a Crucian Carp in it. She intended on giving it to the museum she had been told about. The Coconut was on the floor near the wooden box, she would keep it until she could buy a shovel. Then it would be planted near the beach, in order to grow more.

When Feather had finished copying down the list of events, she rolled on to her back and closed her eyes.

_Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day…  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this will get better, I swear! 


End file.
